The Diary of Serenity Wheeler I
by PurpleSugar
Summary: How Serenity Wheeler truly feels and thinks in her own personal Diary. "To The Moon And Back"
1. She's Taking Her Time

-She's Taking Her Time-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My name is Serenity Wheeler. I am sixteen years old, and I have a brother and divorced parents. My brother and our friends attend Domino College together as well as they attend Duel Monsters tournements. I am very blessed, having great friends, a family, a roof over my head... But I am not happy. I do not know how to describe it. It's just, my life seems so empty. There always seems to be something going wrong. Whether it's some psychopath threatening to destroy the world or my brother getting a fight, something's always wrong.  
  
My friends, Tristan and Duke, supposedly they both like me a lot. They've liked me ever since I was fourteen during the Battle City tournement. I like them both as well, but I really don't feel anything. You know, that feeling you get when you're in love... How you want to throw up whenever you see them, when you look for them in a crowd, when you smile stupidly everytime you see them... That feeling. I just don't have it. And they, especially Tristan, don't seem to want to believe me when I say I don't have that feeling.  
  
But that's kind of my own fault. Everyone sees Serenity Wheeler as the ditzy, air-headed, Wheeler girl. I only act this way to please my brother Joey and my friends, because I would die if they ever left me. Maybe one day I will be able to show my true self... Someday...  
  
-Serenity 


	2. Making Up The Reasons

Oh my, God! -sqeals- REVIEWERS! -hands flap exitedly- I will respond to reviewers for this fic, erm, Diary. Okay! On to the reviewers!  
  
Insomniacbunny - I will! . Thank you for reviewing!  
  
E Hardy - Aww, it's a shame. I really do hope you see her in a new light. The point of this fic, erm, Diary, was to prove that Serenity may not be just the ditzy, air-headed, sister of Joey like the show makes her out to be.  
  
Now, on to Chapter 2, Diary Entry #2:  
  
-Making Up The Reasons-  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today, my brother and Yugi participated in the first day of a Duel Monsters contest that was hosted by the Black Crown gaming store, which happens to be owned by my friend, Duke Devlin. Duke can really be a great guy, but he's a little full of himself. I've never seen a guy who can talk about me as if I wasn't there, when I really was there, listening whole-heartedly. "Serenity feels this!" "Serenity wants that!" "Serenity doesn't know any better!" God, he treats me like a dog. And unfortunately, Tristan Taylor is just the same. He doesn't act like that as much, but he is waay more overprotective. I always thought he was just doing it to be nice and since he is Joey's best friend, but anymore he is just doing it to show up Duke.   
  
All my life, I thought I was so blessed to have friends who care about me so much. But anymore, I don't feel like that. They're starting to get on my nerves. I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm sixteen! Not five! Argh! This really, really pisses me off. I would never dare to say that infront of anyone, especially Joey and Mom.   
  
My mother and father are divorced. My father is a horrible drunkard who hit my brother and me when we were little whenever he was drunk and we weren't perfect. It was completely selfish and unfair. Mother put a stop to that by leaving him, but instead of taking both Joey and me, she took just me. I think that's why Joey has a grudge against her. At first, I agreed with Joey not wanting to contact her anymore after what she did. But now, it's his own fault for not saying, "Mom, I really hope you understand that it was wrong of you not to take me as well as you did Serenity, but I would really not like to lose contact with you."  
  
Although he would say this with his classic "Boston" accent. Where Joey obtained it, I'm not sure. But I have an idea that he obtained it from when he and Tristan were in a gang. I pretend forgive my brother for doing the horrible things he did, afterall, I was the one who put a stop to it. Not Yugi. As much as Joey goes on and on about Friendship and how Yugi saved him, it was ME, Me! Not Yugi Muto! Me! Serenity Wheeler! All of my life, after I found out Joey was in a gang, I tried to put a stop to it. And who does everyone, especially Téa and Joey, credit? YUGI! Ahh! How I despise Yugi sometimes. I really do not understand what's so good about him anyway. It's the "other" Yugi that duels well, is brave, is confident, and all-around better anyways.   
  
I would go on more about what is bothering me, but I will save it until tomorrow. I hope things turn for the best and I hope I gain the courage to be myself one of these days.  
  
-Serenity 


End file.
